


Visiting Uncle Dante

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Genderswap, Groping, His name is Neri (i know it’s creative teehee), Incest, Nero’s a girl, Non-Consensual Groping, Please Don’t Read This If It’s Not Ur Cup Of Tea, Tagged As Explicit To Get My Point Across, That should be obvious tho, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neri’s boyfriend decided that it was best for them to split, so she goes to see her uncle.





	Visiting Uncle Dante

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that I have a disclaimer here: I do NOT support incest irl. If your uncle does this to you please call the fucking cops ‘cause it’s gross as hell.   
> Enjoy!

    Five years have passed since she has seen her Uncle. The ruined state of Fortuna still fresh in her mind as she asked him, “Hey, Dante, will we meet again?”

    Anxiety is a disease that crawls up her legs and swallows her whole. What is she to do? Go in and act like everything’s normal? Like she has known him her whole life?

    “Hi, Uncle Dante!” No, too familiar, but “Hey, Dante,” seemed too casual.

    She shakes her head, finally coming to terms that she is going to see her uncle. She’ll just have to find a way to talk to him, considering that her boyfriend decided that it was best for them to split. He was sweet, offered her a place to stay; she wouldn’t have it, it would just be too awkward.

    She knocks on the door and shifts on one leg to the other. Slowly going into a daze, then she snaps out of it as soon as her uncle opened the door.

    “Neri?”

    “Uhm,” she worries her bottom lip, “Hey.”

    Dante looks astounded for a moment, then he smirks. His signature cocky attitude coming in full throttle.

    “What’s my favorite niece doing out here, huh?”

    Neri shrugs, blue eyes avoiding his, he seems to get the message.

    “Come on in, wouldn’t want you catching a cold.”

    She wants to say something like, “It’s 70 degrees and it’s humid as hell, Old Man,” but she stops herself. Instead allowing him to pull her in by her naked shoulder.

    Once inside, she notices his eyes raking down her figure. The young woman puts her hands on her hips and gives him a sassy look. Her cheeks dusted pink, her Devil Bringer glowing and twitching. Why is he looking like that? What a disgusting old pervert.

    “Take a picture,” her brows furrow, “It’ll last longer.”

    Her uncle barks a laugh, “Come on, what do you expect me to do? My niece comes to my place five years later looking like  _ that?”  _ He motions to the shorts that gratifies her curves, the white tank top that leaves nothing to the imagination, “My, how you’ve changed.”

    Her nose scrunches up, she feels awfully funny about this. 

    “Your hair’s a lot shorter, it suits you,” he compliments, “And it seems that you’ve grown, too.”

    His feet leads him to her, and she can feel the tip of his boots on her old, worn sneakers. Dante’s hands come to her shoulders, slowly making their way down her arms as he stares at her breasts, “Yea… you’ve grown a whole lot.”

    Neri’s face grows hotter, her words die on her tongue, and she can feel that familiar heat creep into her belly, “You’ve filled out, huh? You were flat as a board when I first met you.”

    It was an exaggeration, but Neri’s embarrassment chokes her up nonetheless.

    “Now, you’ve got some puppies,” his hands come up again— and to the girl’s shock— he cups them over her tits

    He gropes them, jiggles them a little, “It’d be even better if you didn’t have that bra on, I would get a better feel.”

    Needless to say, he did get a better feel of her fist colliding with his face.


End file.
